


You Make Me Wanna

by yaaburnee



Series: Space Politics (tm) [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ben Organa, Emperor Hux, Kylo Ren Being a Little Shit, M/M, bicepbite2k16, dom/sub if you squint, kylo ren in a dress, space politics (tm), tbh i wrote this as an excuse to put kylo in a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaaburnee/pseuds/yaaburnee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senator Organa take after his grandmother.<br/>Emperor Hux takes what he wants.<br/>Usually…<br/>When Hux takes over the First Order, his first thought is not of war, but of “peace in our time.” He wants to build a better world for his constituents, but first he must attempt to make peace with the unwilling New Republic. He travels to Naboo to discuss a peace treaty, and is greeted by Senator Ben Organa, the gaudy, overbearing, tantrum throwing, perfectly tactless diplomat for the New Republic. (You know the rest.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Wanna

**Author's Note:**

> hello! so this work was part of the 2016 Kylux Big Bang! my beautiful artist was the amazing fish-d on tumblr and you should all go check her out she is the loveliest! so without further adieu, here are some fancy gays in space:

 

“Your Excellency? Ah, Emperor? Sir?” Hux was being gently shaken out of the nap he hadn’t expected to take by the frightened looking First Lieutenant, who was now also bending down to pick up Hux’s fallen data pad, it flashed to light, revealing the files he had fallen asleep studying.  
“Gen-ah, Emperor, the Captain wanted me to let you know that we’ve landed.” He then saluted, probably in a vain attempt to distract from the fact that he almost called Hux “General”. Hux dismissed him with a wave of his hand, and went to go quickly wash the sleep from his face before meeting his opponents.  
Fresh faced but only slightly less tired than before, Hux joined up with Phasma her troopers. Since she would be assisting him with the diplomatic proceedings, today Phasma was in her dress whites rather than her usual chrome armor. Hux was in white as well, the only real difference from his and Phasma uniforms was that Hux’s included the addition of a deep red cloak, which he wore draped over one shoulder, and a simple circlet which wrapped daintily around his head, to come to a sharp dip in the front, almost touching the mid-way point between his eyebrows.  
As the door to the shuttle opened, the only thing Hux registers for at least 30 seconds is white. Blinding, all consuming white light. Once his eyes adjusted to their surroundings, Hux straightened his back and led his small squad into what could be their—trees? Lining the walkway, down all the way to the palace, are trees, grown up and out and in, pruned in a way as that to grow into an almost tunnel around them all the way to their destination. Growing up on warships, and then growing into the command of his own, Hux had never really crossed paths with too much foliage.  
In the landing bay though, which was the only thing not covered by trees, a group of brightly colored diplomats, flanked by what could only be the resistance militia waited for their party. As Hux draws closer, he began to make out the stiff and imposing form of Chancellor Tahno, and Hux was not surprised to see that she was still looking striking despite the age he knew her to be, (as it was known that Torgruta aged most gracefully).  
Hux turned slightly to take in the second diplomat. Senator Ben Organa was only here representing the Resistance because their glorified militia now felt that they had a standing on their own after being somewhat…alright fully right about Supreme Leader Snoke. This son of the war-mongering Resistance General was said to be the most fearsome and terrifying “secret weapon” of the Resistance, though here, looking now, at the figure clad all in black, from the delicate veil covering his face, to the dress that ended in a train at least a foot behind him, Hux mentally scoffed the thought of this flowery child being anything other than a pawn of General Organa, or the good Chancellor.  
“Emperor, please, welcome to Naboo.” Tahno bowed deeply and Hux mirrored her actions. As he fell into step beside her, he wondered if Organa ever took of that veil.

While waiting for their luggage to be brought to their rooms, Hux took his time to scope out his living arrangement for the duration of their stay.  
The New Republic had truly spared no expense. The large bed stood in the middle of the room, against the wall with the door. Across from it, was a floor to ceiling window the overlooked the palace sculpture garden. On the desk, they had provided a basket filled with towels, soaps and other soft smelling amenities that could be used in the large connecting bathroom he would share with Phasma. He had scoped this out too. It was far more than he had ever been provided living in the Order, even as a commander. Double sinks, claw footed bathtub, and the largest shower Hux had ever seen in the corner. It was a bit overwhelming. After checking in with Phasma however, he decided that, yes, maybe a small indulgence would be nice, and turned the handle of the large faucet to the tub to full blast. And if Emperor Hux, Leader of the First Order, Killer of Men and Destroyer of Planets took a goddamn bubble bath, then no one would have to be the wiser.

 

………………………………………………………..

 

After what would probably be the best sleep of his life, Hux woke to find Phasma already in his room, going through his data pad, and crossing her notes with his.  
“Welcome Captain, please make yourself at home, I don’t mind at all, yes just go through my stuff” Hux wondered if the grogginess in his voice counteracted the sarcasm he was trying to convey. Probably.  
“Enough whining, I’ve had them send breakfast up, once we’ve gone through this once, I’ll be out of your hair and you are free to go bathe or stroll or whatever it is that your heart desires.” Hux did not blush. He didn’t. So he sat, and they reviewed each policy they were going to bring up and each misgiving they were going to try and explain, and what they could not back down from , and what, if need be, they could back down from. Half way through, breakfast arrived and they took turns eating while the other talked strategy. Once finished, Phasma bid Hux farewell, giving him a time to meet back at the rooms to go down to the chamber where the meeting was to be held together.  
Realizing that there was still quite a bit of time lest until the meeting, and remembering the taunt Phasma delivered about the bath, but also about the stroll, Hux changed and made his way outside to have a look at the sculpture gardens.  
………………………………………………………….

The Naboo Sculpture Gardens were really quite something to behold, art taken from all over the galaxy, arranged in an almost labyrinthine circle with the innermost sculptures coming from Naboo artists only. Hux smiled and nodded at the others he passed along the way, and tried to ignore the harsh stares he felt on his back the minute he turned. Sometimes even before then. Finally he made it to the innermost statue, one of a man and a woman, the man reaching up from the ground at the woman, and the woman reaching back towards him. Both of their faces were turned away from each other, but the agony in both of their eyes shook even Hux a little (which he supposed was the point of art in the first place). The sculpture was huge, and surrounding it was a little fence, upon which he saw a man in a dress (which he had found out was not uncommon here on Naboo) was leaning against. Hux went to stand next to the man and upon closer inspection, noticed that 1. Since the slouchy shoulder nature of the dress and the intricate way the man’s hair is pulled up, his shoulders were entirely bare, revealing a perfect constellation of moles and beauty marks and 2. Despite the dramatic eye makeup, paled face, and dark black lips, the man was possibly the loveliest creature Hux has ever laid eyes on.  
“So,” Hux cleared his throat, “Do you come here often?” at this the man smirks and Hux mentally shakes himself for such blatantness. (Try again).  
“This really is quite a wonderful sculpture” he says, turning back to the agonized figures in front of them.  
“indeed it is” the man said in a voice like honey, deep and smooth, and his tone was defiantly laughing, if not mocking, and so (just roll with it) with that he touches the man’s hand, and opens his mouth to most likely put his foot in it, but the man just looks down at the commlink attached to a delicate band around his wrist and mutters a hurried excuse about an engagement. Hux huffs out a breath at the man’s retreating form and gives one more look at the statues before looking at his own watch to realize that he is about to be late to meet up with Phasma.

………………………………………………

“And remember” Phasma whispers, hurriedly, as they make their way towards the chambers, flanked by troopers who were, at the request of their hosts, without helmets.  
“Remember that we absolutely cannot back down on any of our terms of ceasefire, they’ll try to get us to surrender most ungracefully and-‘’  
“Captain, I was under the impression that I was Emperor here? Or has that changed since my stroll” Phasma rolled her eyes  
“Excuse me for trying to be prepared” at this, Hux gave the smallest of smiles and adjusted his cape before entering the expansive chamber in which their meeting was to be held.

It looked to be a modified throne room, the largest chair being the Chancellor’s chair in the middle, with one next to it and two across from it, and a low table in between. Hux looked up at Chancellor Tahno, flanked by her Resistance guards. She seemed calm, serene. She wasn’t wearing the traditional getup of a Chancellor, but something closer to what a Jedi might wear, wrapped leggings and a loose fitting tunic top. It suited her. He and Phasma each sat in their respective seats and only then did Hux turn his attention to the elusive Senator. Instead, he locks eyes with the man he was unashamedly grabbing at earlier this morning. The man who turned out to be Ben is currently sporting what seems to be the world’s largest shit eating grin as he looks on at Hux’s shocked expression, one hand gently resting on his chin, legs crossed. Stars.  
“Well then” Ben starts, clasping his hands together joyfully, “let’s get started shall we?”

 

“Yes lets” Hux steps in, and shoves the interaction to the back of his mind for the time being. “the first thing I wanted to discuss was the negotiation of a peace treaty—“ Hux is interrupted by the bellowing of the Senator’s laugh, when he looks up, Ben Organa has his head thrown back and is in a full fit (Tahno does not look pleased). The chancellor clears her throat.

“If you are done Senator?” the look she gives him would make weaker men run. Organa just dabs at his eyes and take a deep breath.

“I’m sorry Chancellor it’s just that they have the audacity to come in here, after obliterating 5 whole civilizations and think they can just ask for peace? I’m just surprised is all, I thought they would be begging for reduced life sentences and easy treatment of their people, not peace”. When Ben had started his tone was almost light, but by the time he was done, there was contempt dripping from every syllable.

“Alright Ben you’ve made your point, however we did come here to treat with them, not to treat them like the enemy”

“But they are the enemy” Ben counters. (Tahno rolls her eyes at this)

However, despite the favor of the chancellor, the rest of the meeting goes much the same way, every idea that Hux or Phasma bring up is shot down by Ben, and it goes so far the Chancellor finally put everyone out of their misery and dismisses them for the day, having gotten absolutely nowhere. (As Hux leaves the antechamber he can hear the distinct sound of smashing ceramics and shredding fabrics. Shame.)

 

The next morning Hux woke alone, Phasma presumably already making her way down to prepare, so Hux takes a short and chilly shower and braced himself for the onslaught of sarcasm and bitterness he knows he is in for.

If anything, today was going significantly worse. Not only was the Senator’s attitude towards them significantly more volatile, Hux was almost positive even his outfit sent a message. Organa’s dress today was a deep red, the inside was gauzy almost, but there was a vest like robe on the outside that was covered in jewels, giving an almost unsettling appearance that the dress was dripping (and with the color scheme he had going on it would take an idiot to not realize what exactly it was dripping). The dress had tight sleeves too, almost like a second, blood red skin, but Hux caught himself practically staring whenever he caught a glimpse of the thin skin of the Senator’s wrist whenever he moved to make a particularly strong point, or to scratch at the nape of his neck, or to touch lightly at his hair, which today was up in two small buns, each fastened there each with two sharp sticks, probably also another message for Hux to back down.  
Ben’s protestations are also particularly upsetting today because the Chancellor had started off the meeting by bringing up the treaty again, and her tone made Hux think that she may be open to some of his ideas, but Ben always had to be there with a fight, and Hux half suspected that most of the time it was just to be contrary. But nevertheless he and Phasma kept it up.  
Just as they were about to start going in the same circle for the 10th time, a large crack vibrated the room, punctuated by the sharp cry of what seemed to be the Chancellor. Both Hux and Phasma rose form their seats and ran to where Ben was already kneeling by her slumped form.  
“She needs to go to the Med Bay! She’s been shot!” Phasma was already in action, scooping up the Chancellor in her arms and pointing at one of the Resistance fighters and shouting at him to escort her. Everyone crashed into action, the doors closing behind them just as six black clad and hooded figures came charging in to the room. The resistance militia and the troopers immediately began shooting at the intruders but most of them were not fast enough. Hux felt large hands grabbing at his arms and started to fight, but Ben just pushed him down into a corner where he knelt beside him and handed him a vase.  
“Shouldn’t we be helping?” Hux nearly yelled, not exactly keen on being manhandled into a corner.  
“We are” Ben said, as he started unbuttoning the outer vest, “Smash that.” Hux smashed that vase that was in his hands, just as Ben gave up on the buttons and just ripped the rest of the way down, shedding the vest and just leaving the dress underneath. What was left of the smashed vase however was two thin lightsabers, smooth and slightly sharp at the end, and Hux was just about to reach for one when Ben grabbed them both up and ran off with a “stay there”(for the record Hux did stay). He stayed For the 30 seconds it took to take off his cape and over coat, and roll the sleeves of his white undershirt. Then he charged right after Ben, muttering in about how they didn’t call him “killer of men” for nothing.

Surrounded by the screams of falling men and the thumps of falling bodies, Emperor Hux did something that may have been considered unnecessary. In the middle of a massacre, Hux did something irrational. Emperor Hux, ruler of men, steals a kill from a Senator. The first blood on Hux’s hands is a man with whom Ben Organa is already fighting, sabers out, lasers dodged, and the man has his back turned to Hux. This makes it easy when Hux takes his knee to the man’s spine and breaks it, his head falling very nicely into the crook of Hux’s shoulder. First Hux rips off the man’s helmet, and then he rips out his throat. In hindsight, this may not have been the very best thing to do, as now Hux was covered in this man’s blood, but the unabashed look of awe on the face of Ben Organa made it worth it.  
“I’m no damsel” Hux grinned at Ben, and the grin turns in to a look of fear as Ben began to charge at Hux, blinding white lightsabers cocked, but at the last minute he did a jumping flip over Hux (which Hux turned around just in time to see) (Ben had sliced the enemy combatant clean in half, and curiously there was no blood, which Hux was realizing was because of the intense heat of the lightsaber).  
“Neither am I” Ben threw back over his shoulder. Hux grinned madly at his and picked up the fallen blaster from the man he killed and ran to join Ben in the thick of it.  
They picked up a rhythm, the two of them, a morbid, bloody, charred rhythm. They used each other as support and stuck together and they did it well on the battlefield. Even though they seemed to have wildly different fighting styles, they balanced each other out. While Hux favored head busting and eye gouging, Ben preferred clean gashes and smooth stabs. (Hux favors the more brutish way of killing so much that sometimes he forgets he has a conventional weapon). (He does much better with his hands anyhow). In the middle of it all, Hux had grabbed one of Ben’s hair sticks to throw at a man’s throat. It was such a natural reaction to reach behind himself and pull at what Hux assumed was meant to threaten him this morning and use on an actual threat right now. Hux did this twice more, leaving poor Ben’s hair looking as wild as his eyes, and that, Hux thought, it what brought the two of them together. Bloodlust. How interesting.  
Help finally arrived as Ben is sinking his blade into the last man standing, the last man, of course that Hux may or may not have thoroughly beaten already. His lifeless form slumps to the ground and Hux takes a chance to survey the carnage, lungs heaving and white shirt decidedly not so white anymore.  
The fallen trooper and Resistance militia lay strewn about, their bodies mixed in with their attackers. Blood and corpses littered the floor, the chairs, and the table. Slowly he turns to the man he just fought with and sees that, rather than looking at the wreckage, he is looking at Hux. (Once he is caught staring however, he looks away).

 

 

 

 

.........................................................

Hux gets escorted back to his room, (he thinks by a resistance fighter but he is honestly too tired to care), and draws himself a goddamn bath. He turns the heat on it the highest it will go and hops in the shower to wash off the surface blood. (In the large white tiled tub he can really see just how much blood is on his body. It circles the drain and he realizes that the majority of it is not even his own.) Once rinsed, he steps into the scalding tub, hissing slightly, and scrubs his at his skin until the water has turned cold.  
Hux throws on his underthings and the robe that was provided and goes over to see Phasma. After opening her door from the bathroom, the finds himself in the mirror of his own room , and he finds Phasma at the desk by the window, looking very much worse for wear, and tired as anything. Hux sighs and puts his hand on her shoulder  
“Now that you’ve seen that I’m alright, you can go to sleep now” Phasma looks up at him with a tired smile.  
“With all due respect, it not you I’m worried about, what with this attack, it could worsen our chances at becoming sovergn.” Hux sits on a stool next to her.  
“We can worry about the First Order and all that it entails tomorrow at the meeting, but for now, I say just get some rest. That’s an order from your Captain.” Phasma gave a weak salute and got up to climb into her own bed. Hux left to do the same. However, once in his bed, Hux found that sleep would simply not come.  
And that’s how he found himself, wandering the sculpture gardens at an ungodly hour, too wired from all that death and destruction to sleep, and he found himself wandering into the middle again, drawn to the inexplicably mesmerizing faces of the two star crossed lovers.  
It’s there that he once again finds Senator Organa, only this time in the most dressed down Hux has ever seen him, hair only in a bun, clean face, a simple black top that hangs off one shoulder just so and shorts that reveal legs that seem to go on for miles. Ben was currently sprawled on his back, one arm under his head and the other tracing lightly the strip of skin that came up between his shirt and his shorts. He didn’t look up when Hux came up.  
“May I sit?” Hux asked, gently, quietly almost as one would talk to a frightened animal.  
“If you must” was his bored answer. Hux sat, back to the fence, right next to Ben’s head, the clean smell of him dizzying.  
“You were right” Ben said, after a time and Hux almost startled because of the sudden noise.  
“About what?” Hux asked him  
“The sculptures are quite wonderful.” And that was not what Hux was expecting, so he let Ben continue.  
“I never answered you that first day, but yes, it’s really a wonderful sculpture. Would you like to know what it’s based on?” Hux nodded.  
“It’s of my grandparents. The women is Padme Amidala. And the man is Anakin Skywalker. They were in love. But Anakin was a Jedi, and as a Jedi, you are forbidden to have attachments. So they had to keep their love a secret. As time when on, Anakin began to get seduced by The Sith, their leader preyed on his weakness, and his greatest strength, his love and consequently his fear of losing that which he loved.” Ben sat up on the elbow. “So when Padme was almost ready to have a baby, Anakin was almost ready to join the dark side. They confronted each other, Padme was so good, lawful and just, she had a level head and she could tell that Anakin was being taken advantage of. But Anakin was only doing this for her. He became a Sith so he could conquer death and save the woman he loved, and in the process, he wound up killing her.” Ben told the entire last part looking into Hux’s eyes and Hux dared not to breathe.  
“Love can consume and destroy, but it can also heal and create. My mom and my uncle are the proof of that.” Ben finished, looking down. He cleared his throat. “Or that’s the story I was always told. You know how parents are, always exaggerating for the sake of children” Ben laid back down.  
“Actually,” Hux said, “my father was never one for stories and exaggerations, even as a child, he tried to treat me as an adult. Said it built character.” Ben scoffed at this. When Hux looked over for an explanation Ben just shrugged and said “predictable”. (At that, Hux had to laugh, because well, he wasn’t wrong). They lapsed into a comfortable silence until Hux saw something shoot across the sky, so he poked Ben to ask him what the star patterns were like here. At this, Ben laughed just as he had in the throne room the first day, but this time it was lighter, and there was less malice behind it. Organa pulled Hux down to lay next to him on the soft grass and began to point out the constellations that were visible in this star system.  
“My favorite star isn’t actually a star at all” Ben said, his voice soft, as if telling a secret he wasn’t meant to know in the first place. “Widow is a planet that’s part of this system, but when I was a kid, it was always the one that shined brightest so that’s the one I would wish on.”  
Hux was staring at hum other now, hair askew and faces pressed into hands, “what did you wish for” Hux whispered, afraid to break the spell.  
“When I was young, I would wish for the war to go away, so that my mom could spend more time with my dad, and we could be a family again” Hux’s heart ached. “But as I grew older, I grew selfish and stopped wasting my wishes on them.”  
“And then what did you wish for”  
Ben answered in a voice so low Hux had to move in. Ben turned his head so that their foreheads were almost touching now.

“I wished every night to be loved like my grandmother. I wished to be just like her, to be loved by someone who would be willing to defy death and the side of good just for me. I wished for a love so strong they build a statue in my honor just to so how loved I truly was”  
“That’s beautiful” Hux breathed out, and their breath mingled, and he didn’t even dare to blink anymore, lest Ben realize how close they were and run off like a scared animal.  
“Well now that I’ve told you, it will never come true will it?” Ben smiled lightly.  
“Personally, I’ve always thought that rule was a load of bantha fodder” and squeezing his eyes shut, Emperor Hux, killer of men, did something reckless. Just as dawn was beginning to break, The Emperor of the First Order closed the final distance and kissed Senator Ben Organa of The Resistance. Reckless? Yes. Worth it? Also yes. Because oh how Ben responded, all soft sighs and gentle nips, a hand here and there, brushing sweaty hair back to rest at the nape of Hux’s neck. It was because of that overwhelming softness that Hux was surprised when he suddenly found himself on his back, hands caught in the larger ones above his head, and surprised yes, but what a pleasant one.  
The next pleasant surprise comes in the form of the good senator sitting up and pulling his own shirt off and grinding down, pulling a groan out of Hux, who goes to reach for Ben’s hips and is met with a sharp but playful slap on the wrist. (He gets the message. He can play the game.) Ben keeps the steady grinding up as he divests Hux of his meager underthings, and tosses them somewhere to his right. Ben stands up quickly and then begins to pulls his shorts down, slow-as-you-please. Hux would be salivating if he was whining most embarrassingly.  
“Now now, Your Excellency,” Ben purrs as he climbs back on Hux’s lap “patience is a virtue.”  
I must be a saint then Hux thinks as Ben proceeds to make his way down Hux’s torso, greeting each nipple on the way down.  
By the time he makes it to Hux’s hipbone, Hux is nearly panting and ben get as close as he can to Hux’s cock before throwing his leg over a shoulder and proceeding to kiss the inside of Hux’s thighs. (Hux nearly screams). Ben hums where he is kissing Hux’s thighs and opens his mouth to suck a mark on the paper thin skin there. Hux turns his head and takes his own arm into his mouth to muffle the sound that he is sure would have woken the entire Naboo System if he hadn’t stifled it. Hux didn’t let go just yet and it was just as well, for Ben had chosen this point to lick a stripe up the underside of Hux’s cock, and then blew cool air on the wet patch, causing Hux to let go and shiver violently, and causing Ben to smirk like he had just won a contest. He climbed back up Hux’s torso and tsked when he saw the rapidly purpling bruise on Hux’s bicep.  
“I can see we have no self-control here,” he says, tapping the mark and without any more warning Ben pressed onto the bruise, and Hux hissed out and bucked up, body and mind confused by the conflicting sensations. Ben chuckled.  
“Well now I think you’ve been a good boy, don’t you?” Hux didn’t want to admit how much that went to his head.  
Ben went to go kneel in-between Hux’s knees, body drenched in the dawn purples and pinks and he leaned over once more, and when Hux felt Ben’s warm breath on his dick he thought he might just lose it then. But with one last look up Ben’s mouth wrapped around and Hux felt…burning, burning white light and he opened his eyes to the…empty sculpture garden? Hux looked around to find a note stuck to the fence. It read:

“Your Excellency,  
Thank you for ‘listening’ to my story about the sculpture  
you seem to love so much. I could really tell you were  
paying attention by your thunderous snores. I can tell you  
really love history.  
-B  
p.s. Sweet Dreams.”

Hux looked down to his robe which was cast aside, then to his boner, which was currently begging for his attention, then to the bruise on his bicep, which was definitely real, then to the line “Sweet Dreams” Hux read the line “Sweet Dreams” all the way back to his room, and he repeated it over and over again, brushing his teeth, running his shower, and bringing himself off to the thought of Ben in those shorts, whispering “Sweet Dreams” over and over and over. Stars. Hux thought, this is going to be one hell of a peace treaty.

**Author's Note:**

> im despoin-a on tumblr! come yell at me about stuff you love or send me writing prompts!


End file.
